010516-Trust And Blood
19:39:43 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 19:39 -- 19:40:31 GG: Hello. Aaisha.... Do. You. Have. A. Moment. To. Talk? 19:41:08 AT: >oc Certainly! What is it? ɔo< 19:42:08 GG: I. Had. Just. Thought. To. Check. In. On. Your. Current. State. With. Everything. That. Has. Happened. With. The. Ball.... It. Certainly. Has. Not. Gone. The. Way. It. Was. Planned.... 19:43:56 GG: So.... Are. You. Alright? 19:45:25 AT: >oc No it hasn't gone as planned. But that's alright I suppose. I'm alright. ɔo< 19:45:42 AT: >oc I'm more worried about Nyarla... and everyone who was injured. ɔo< 19:45:54 AT: >oc ... ɔo< 19:46:01 AT: >oc I'm tired of constantly being bested. ɔo< 19:46:55 GG: You. Mean. By. Whatever. Forces. That. Have. Sent. These. Spectres? 19:47:01 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 19:47:13 AT: >oc I'm tired of not being able to trust anyone's word either. ɔo< 19:47:35 GG: Anyone'S? 19:47:42 GG: Not. Even. My. Own. Word? 19:49:13 AT: >oc I don't know. ɔo< 19:49:28 AT: >oc I'm expecting everything anyone tells me to be proven wrong at some point. ɔo< 19:49:35 AT: >oc Even if they didn't originally mean it that way. ɔo< 19:51:39 GG: I. Am. Not. Quite. Certain. I. Understand.... 19:52:05 AT: >oc Mmm ɔo< 19:52:24 GG: Is. This. In. Regards. To. Doubts. About. Mr. Aesona'S. Loyalties? 19:52:34 AT: >oc I never doubted his loyalties. ɔo< 19:53:14 AT: >oc This is in regards to the fact I feel as though I'm being pulled in two directions by certaink twinks. ɔo< 19:53:29 AT: >oc And everyone has an opinion on it. ɔo< 19:53:47 AT: >oc I don't know if I can trust my own judgement. ɔo< 19:54:16 GG: And. I. Suddenly. Understand.... And. Know. That. My. Input. Is. Already. Known. Even. If. It. Was. Not. Already. Given.... 19:54:40 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 19:55:24 GG: But. Why. Are. You. Doubting. Your. Own. Judgement. On. It? 19:55:33 AT: >oc Because I don't know what's true anymore. ɔo< 19:55:56 AT: >oc I wanted to believe Bothwell. I even used the psionics, he was being honest. ɔo< 19:56:03 AT: >oc But Nyarla is so sure. ɔo< 19:56:13 AT: >oc I don't know anymore. ɔo< 19:56:22 AT: >oc I just want it all to stop. ɔo< 19:56:48 GG: There. Is. The. Possibility. Both. Are. True. If. Bothwell. Was. Unknowingly. Mistaken. On. Something.... 19:57:24 GG: Or. If. He. Was. A. Horror. Terror. Then. There. Is. The. Possibility. It. Was. Able. To. Mask. The. Lies.... 19:57:40 AT: >oc He doesn't listen to me about Time. Bothwell could've been correct. ɔo< 19:57:44 AT: >oc There are alternate timelines. ɔo< 19:57:51 AT: >oc Serios he wasn't a Horrorterror. ɔo< 19:58:05 GG: Is. It. So. Easy. To. Know. So? 19:58:06 AT: >oc Lilah said he wasn't in the right place in the timeline. ɔo< 19:58:13 AT: >oc Nyarla said he wasn't either. ɔo< 19:58:23 AT: >oc Ari was upset the post-scratch were being messed with and yes. ɔo< 19:58:27 AT: >oc In my eyes yes. ɔo< 19:59:50 GG: I. Am. Just. Trying. To. Confirm. All. The. Possibilities.... And. I. Do. Not. Trust. Ari. Enough. To. Know. If. He. Could. Have. Been. Setting. Up. Something. Himself.... And. I. Know. What. Miss. Libby. Had. Said. In. Regards. To. Post.-Scratch. Time. Travel.... 20:00:20 GG: Which. Complicates. Matters.... 20:01:29 AT: >oc Sigh. ɔo< 20:01:40 AT: >oc I trust Ari because of Lorrea. ɔo< 20:02:38 GG: Hmm..... 20:05:29 GG: At. The. Very. Least. I. May. Trust. Ari. In. Regards. To. Lorrea.... But. I. Am. Not. Certain. How. Well. One. Can. Trust. Them. In. General.... But. Time. Will. Tell. On. That.... 20:05:40 AT: >oc I suppose. ɔo< 20:05:59 AT: >oc I wish everyone would listen more. ɔo< 20:07:28 GG: When. A. Life. Is. Suddenly. On. The. Line. Chaos. Is. To. Be. Expected. Among. Everyone. Involved.... And. The. Accusations. Thrown. Seemed. To. Fit. In. Causing. Further. Chaos.... 20:07:44 AT: >oc Yes but I was being blatantly ignored. ɔo< 20:08:02 AT: >oc "Hey Aaisha why do you trust him?" "Well friends I used Horrorterror psionics!" "Oh okay!" ɔo< 20:08:10 AT: >oc I was literally screaming at a wall. ɔo< 20:11:42 GG: I.... Had. Actually. Missed. You. Mentioning. Using. More. Of. The. Psionics. When. You. Had.... 20:13:10 GG: I. Am. Hesitant. To. Ask. How. Much. More. Of. That. Power. You. Currently. Have. Left.... 20:18:42 GG: As. Much. As. You. Said. You. Enjoyed. The.... Grimdarkness.... I. Still. Found. It. To. Be. Worrying. To. See. You. Like. That. 20:19:14 AT: >oc Yes, it seemed everyone had missed that. Grimdark is something to worry about. ɔo< 20:19:29 AT: >oc The only reason Ari did not do horrible things is because Lorrea was there. ɔo< 20:19:41 AT: >oc I have nine more uses of the Empathy. ɔo< 20:22:14 GG: These. Uses. Of. Power. Do. Not. Stretch. Very. Far. It. Seems. Before. The. Limit. Is. Reached.... That. Is. Equally. Worrisome. In. Preventing. Further. Grim. Darkness. 20:23:26 AT: >oc I doubt I'll have much need to use Empathy. ɔo< 20:23:38 AT: >oc There's twelve uses in all. ɔo< 20:23:49 AT: >oc ... I almost want to use one on Nyarla. ɔo< 20:24:34 GG: There. Should. Not. Be. A. Need.... He. Was. Clearly. Upset. On. Being. Accused.... And. He. Has. Calmed. Down. When. I. Last. Talked. To. Him.... Though. Still. Angry. At. The. Feeling. Of. Not. Being. Trusted. 20:25:36 AT: >oc Yes, I just spent some time with him. ɔo< 20:25:46 AT: >oc He made me nervous for a second but it's alright now. ɔo< 20:28:01 GG: Then. Why. Do. You. Almost. Want. To. Use. One. Use. On. Him. Still? 20:29:33 AT: >oc Because I'm scared. I'm scared for him and he's so stressed right now I'm afraid he might be keeping thing from me. ɔo< 20:31:08 GG: Well. If. He. Is. Using. The. Empathy. Would. Be. The. Worst. Way. To. Go. About. It.... As. He. Has. Expressed. In. The. Past. He. Despises. Anyone. "Messing. With. His. Mind." Like. That.... 20:31:24 AT: >oc I know. ɔo< 20:31:35 AT: >oc I just want him to trust me. ɔo< 20:32:28 GG: He. Does.... He. Does. Not. Trust. The. Situations. Though.... 20:36:07 AT: >oc I wish. ɔo< 20:36:10 AT: >oc I wish he would talk to me. ɔo< 20:37:16 GG: It. Is. Often. The. Ones. We. Care. About. The. Most. That. Are. The. Hardest. To. Talk. To.... 20:37:53 GG: At. Least. That. Feels. Like. My. Experience. In. Regards. To. Myself. With. Miss. Libby.... 20:39:01 AT: >oc Considering who Libby is that's not surprising. ɔo< 20:40:39 GG: I. Am. Rather. Eager. To. Talk. To. Her. Right. Now. Though.... She. Has. Not. Responded. To. My. Message. About.... Well. In. Regards. To. Miss. Locan'S. Death. 20:41:42 AT: >oc She may know something about the spectres. ɔo< 20:41:51 AT: >oc All the twinks except for one left before they came. ɔo< 20:42:19 GG: I. Believe. So. As. Well.... Which. Is. Why. I. Believe. Horror. Terrors. Are. Involved.... 20:42:26 AT: >oc Sigh. ɔo< 20:43:16 GG: Even. If. It. Is. Not. Bothwell. Himself. As. A. Horror. Terror. It. Feels. Like. Something. Was. Manipulated. And. Miss. Libby. Would. Not. Have. Let. Such. A. Danger. Occur. Unless. She. Was. Forbidden. 20:43:29 GG: If. Only. For. My. Own. Sake. 20:45:13 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 20:45:16 AT: >oc If only for yours. ɔo< 20:45:43 GG: And. We. Know. From. The. Moment. Of. The. Deals. If. They. Are. Involved. She. Is. Limited. In. How. She. Can. Help. 20:47:22 AT: >oc Yes. It seems there are limitation everywhere. ɔo< 20:49:53 GG: Frustratingly. So.... 20:51:13 AT: >oc I'm tired of being played with. ɔo< 20:53:56 GG: But. How. Does. One. Prevent. That? Even. Miss. Libby. Seems. To. View. Herself. As. A. Metaphorical. Chess. Piece. From. What. Mr. Aesona. Had. Told. Me. Of. Some. Of. Their. Talks.... 20:55:39 AT: >oc Perhaps. ɔo< 20:55:55 AT: >oc But I doubt she has to worry about much more than perhaps Jack and Scarlet. ɔo< 20:55:57 AT: >oc And the Horrorterrors. ɔo< 20:56:38 GG: That. Is. Rather. Our. Own. Major. Worries. Right. Now. Are. They. Not? 20:56:46 GG: In. Addition. To. Creating. The. Universe. 20:59:07 AT: >oc How many worries do you think they have Serios? ɔo< 20:59:28 AT: >oc At the end of the night the one that Libby most cares about is you. ɔo< 20:59:34 AT: >oc Scarlet and Vigil together. ɔo< 20:59:40 AT: >oc Jack can take whichever he please. ɔo< 20:59:50 AT: >oc And we're just something for the Horrorterrors to pass the time. ɔo< 21:00:18 AT: >oc We have to focus on keeping everyone alive to make it to the end. ɔo< 21:00:28 AT: >oc And we lose our heads when we're threatened. ɔo< 21:00:46 AT: >oc I'm sick of Nyarla not wanting others to sacrifice themselves for him. ɔo< 21:00:58 AT: >oc I am SICK of seeing others jump in front of me and get hurt in my place. ɔo< 21:05:20 GG: Unfortunately. You. Have. Been. The. One. Targeted. The. Most.... Even. If. You. Were. Not. The. Empress. It. Is. Only. Natural. For. Others. To. Want. To. Protect. Their. Friend.... 21:06:27 AT: >oc And yet I can do nothing for them. ɔo< 21:10:14 GG: I. Certainly. Would. Not. Say. That.... You. Are. The. One. Who. Helps. Organize. Us. Once. Scattered.... Even. If. There. Was. An. Issue. In. Listening. Last. Time.... 21:11:29 GG: And. When. The. Situation. Has. Arised. I. Am. Certain. You. Have. Fought. Valiently. Along. Side. Your. Team. To. Keep. Them. Safe.... 21:12:16 AT: >oc Certainly. What else can I do? The plan to organize everyone seems to have scattered however. ɔo< 21:13:04 GG: Well. There. Has. Been. Quite. The. Number. Of. Issues. That. Kept. Delaying. Things.... 21:13:56 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 21:14:06 AT: >oc We are disorganized. ɔo< 21:14:57 AT: >oc Sigh. I'm sorry. I'm just very tired. ɔo< 21:15:28 GG: There. Is. No. Need. To. Apologise.... 21:18:07 GG: Is. There. Any. Way. I. Can. Help. With. Getting. Us. More. Organized? 21:19:49 AT: >oc Perhaps later. While we're all here it wouldn't be bad to have a meeting together. ɔo< 21:22:13 GG: Yes. You. Did. Mention. Holding. A. Council.... Before. We. Ended. Up. Scattering. Due. To. Fears. And. Angers.... 21:22:46 AT: >oc Yes. ɔo< 21:22:58 AT: >oc And I seem to be rebuilding the Alternian court even if there's so few of us. ɔo< 21:25:02 GG: Well. I. Could. See. About. Gathering. Us. Together. So. We. Can. Properly. Hold. Such. A. Council.... 21:27:25 GG: The. Ball. Room. Though. Quite. Wrecked. May. Be. The. Best. Place. To. Hold. Such. A. Council.... Considering. The. Throne. Room. Is. Still. Likely.... Not. At. Best. 21:28:38 AT: >oc I have an audience chamber we could hold it in. ɔo< 21:28:52 AT: >oc It's just under the throne room. I'll have to tidy up. ɔo< 21:29:30 GG: ...It. Is. Easy. To. Forget. The. Sheer. Number. Of. Rooms. That. Have. Gone. Unused. 21:29:56 AT: >oc Hehe. ɔo< 21:30:13 AT: >oc It was certainly a pleasure hiding from you in them yes. ɔo< 21:30:46 GG: For. You. Perhaps.... 21:31:11 AT: >oc :) ɔo< 21:31:26 GG: :) 21:32:35 GG: But. Very. Well.... I. Will. Start. Trying. To. Gather. The. Guests. To. The. Audience. Chamber. Once. It. Is. Tidied. Up.... 21:34:12 AT: >oc Alright, I'll let you know when I've gotten it cleaned up.. I'm not sure what should be done in terms of Lilah. ɔo< 21:34:32 AT: >oc She may take offense to not being brought in but... ɔo< 21:34:59 GG: But. You. Feel. She. May. Not. Be. Best. To. Invite? 21:35:58 AT: >oc The word is escaping me.. she's compromised? ɔo< 21:36:19 AT: >oc And I see no reason to trust her when apparently all we are to her are savages. ɔo< 21:36:39 AT: >oc Which we have Jack to thank for. ɔo< 21:36:51 AT: >oc Not even getting proper information about another culture from that culture please. ɔo< 21:37:16 GG: But. If. We. Do. Not. Invite. Her. Jack. Will. Only. Hold. That. As. More. Leverage. Over. Us. Against. Her.... 21:37:56 GG: Which. Is. Problematic. If. She. Is. Compromised. If. You. Mean. She. Is. Yet. Another. Conduit. For. Spying. 21:38:10 AT: >oc Everything is a conduit for spying, her trust in Jack is a problem. ɔo< 21:38:21 AT: >oc Just assume there is no privacy anymore. ɔo< 21:38:30 AT: >oc But yes he will use it as leverage. ɔo< 21:42:14 GG: If. She. Is. Being. Turned. Against. Us. With. Lies. The. Best. Way. To. Counter. It. Is. With. The. Truth.... And. The. Truth. Of. Actions. Speak. The. Loudest.... Inviting. Her. And. Letting. Her. See. How. We. Are. In. A. More. Natural. Setting. May. Be. The. Best. Way. To. Cause. Her. To. Start. To. Doubt. Jack. 21:42:51 AT: >oc Certainly. But it's also true as a species we are incredibly violent. ɔo< 21:43:14 AT: >oc I almost feel as if we're more violent than the twinks but only because we're less controlled. ɔo< 21:43:36 AT: >oc They're society seems very neat but I doubt I know enought to make a true judgement. ɔo< 21:43:46 AT: >oc But yes, we can bring Lilah and she can ask her questions. ɔo< 21:47:03 GG: That. Seems. Good. To. Me.... 21:47:49 GG: One. More. Thing. Before. I. Go. To. Start. Gathering. People. Up. For. The. Council.... An. Unrelated. Note.... 21:48:12 GG: Why. Did. You. Start. Being. Concerned. Over. Libby'S. Blood. Samples? 21:48:46 AT: >oc Why wouldn't I be? These are my people and I'd rather not be nervous over whether we're saving every caste or not. ɔo< 21:48:55 AT: >oc As far as I'm aware we've already lost a few. ɔo< 21:49:33 GG: Yes. But. I. Already. Know. She. Has. A. Complete. Set. Along. With. The. Humans. And. Blood. Samples. Of. Her. Own. People.... 21:50:25 AT: >oc Does she? I wasn't aware. ɔo< 21:50:32 AT: >oc Well backups are always good. ɔo< 21:50:41 AT: >oc I don't like having to rely on her for everything. ɔo< 21:52:07 GG: Well. In. This. We. May. Have. To.... Unless. One. Among. Us. Is. A. Geneticist.... Though. I. Am. Certain. She. Will. Appreciate. The. Thought. Of. The. Back. Up. Samples.... 21:53:43 AT: >oc I'm sure one of us can learn. I'm also certain we will be able to regain the Mother Grub. ɔo< 21:54:48 GG: I. Certainly. Hope. So.... Though. I. Will. Also. Have. To. Ask. More. About. This. Ectobiology. Business.... This. Is. The. Third. Time. It. Has. Come. Up.... 21:55:08 AT: >oc Yes... I like the idea of wigglers. ɔo< 21:58:59 GG: ...I. Never. Really. Gave. Much. Thought. On. The. Matter.... Aside. From. The. Mother. Grub. Taking. Care. Of. Them.... 22:00:12 AT: >oc I think the jadebloods tended to do that duty. Tend the Mother Grub and the grubs. ɔo< 22:00:22 AT: >oc Mmm... I just like the thought. ɔo< 22:03:14 GG: In. Any. Case. I. Will. Tell. Miss. Libby. You. Are. Helping. To. Gather. Back. Up. Blood. Samples.... 22:03:30 AT: >oc I'd rather you didn't. ɔo< 22:03:36 GG: Why. Not? 22:03:51 AT: >oc Because I don't want to feel like an assistant. ɔo< 22:06:52 GG: But. If. You. Felt. A. Back. Up. Sample. Was. Needed. Would. You. Not. Want. To. Inform. Her. So. She. Does. Not. Have. To. Ask. One. Of. Us. For. An. Additional. Sample? And. You. Did. Originally. Say. The. Sample. Would. Be. To. Aid. Her. 22:08:49 AT: >oc Only if she ends up needing it. ɔo< 22:09:02 AT: >oc I'd rather not say anything unless she does. ɔo< 22:09:28 GG: It. Feels. Odd. Though.... Do. We. Even. Have. A. Proper. Means. To. Store. It? 22:11:13 AT: >oc I'm sure it'd be fine in a sylladex. ɔo< 22:11:25 GG: Not. Your. Own. 22:12:02 AT: >oc Of course not! ɔo< 22:12:09 AT: >oc I was planning on using Heliux's. ɔo< 22:12:22 AT: >oc He can be baggage boy for a while. ɔo< 22:15:56 GG: I. See.... I. Certainly. Hope. He. Will. Be. Far. More. Responsible. For. Now. On.... 22:21:06 AT: >oc He should be. ɔo< 22:21:10 AT: >oc Eribus and Lorcan are both on our team. ɔo< 22:21:20 AT: >oc He's lucky enough that Nyarla isn't though that'd be fun to watch. ɔo< 22:23:31 GG: He. Will. Be. Lucky. If. Mr. Moirai. Can. Stop. Miss. Locan. From. Beating. Him. Half. To. Death. 22:25:48 GG: But. That. Is. Neither. Here. Nor. There.... 22:26:36 AT: >oc I'll be there so it's fine. ɔo< 22:26:44 GG: Of. Course. 22:28:10 GG: Well. I. Will. Leave. This. To. Gather. The. Players.... How. Long. Do. You. Think. It. Will. Take. You. To. Tidy. Up. The. Audience. Chamber? 22:29:03 AT: >oc Mmm, perhaps a hour? ɔo< 22:29:23 GG: Alright. Then.... I. Will. Help. To. Direct. The. Players. There. In. An. Hour. 22:29:29 GG: Until. Then. 22:30:37 GG: As. Always. Be. Well. Aaisha.... I. Am. Certain. We. Will. Be. Better. Organized. From. Now. On. 22:30:39 AT: >oc Until then Serios! ɔo< 22:30:45 AT: >oc Hopefully. ɔo< 22:30:54 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:30 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios